Learning Magic
by HellX
Summary: Yami gets sent to a new school. But what happens when a girl who calls herself Death Dreams decides to try and contorl the D.H.O.T. group . How will he help them and what will happen in the end? Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Yugioh. I only own my charaters and plots.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

New Kid

Today was Yami's first day at South Middle School (SMS). Like everyday he wore a black sleeve-less shirt, blue jeans, and his black dress shoes. He then went down stairs and ate a bowl of Lucky Charms. He didn't know what to do considering all his friends were living back in Domino City.

He arrived at 7:25am he walked straight to his locker did the locker combination then went to his first hour class, Communication Arts. The teacher's name was Mrs. Person. He sat down at a desk in the back of the classroom.

The bell rang and Mrs. Person took attendance and said that this week the kid could run around like crazy since map testing was finished. Everybody clapped and screamed for joy.

Three girls in his first hour got up from there desk and walked to the back of the classroom. The girl's names were Danielle, Alicia, and Karre.

Two guys were goofing off and knocked down one of Karre's folders. The folder contained dueling records that were filled with past duels. Yami got out of his set and walked over to pick up her things, just because he was such a gentleman. Karre walked to her things and started helping him pick the papers up.

"Thanks," Karre told Yami. She was thinking, _I'm going to get that little bastard. _Karre was wearing a red halter top with black pants and boots. She had a necklace that had a red gem on it and a gold arm band on her left arm.

Yami replied, "Your welcome. So you're a duelist? What's your name?"

"My name is Karre and yeah I'm a duelist," Karre said with much enthusiasm, "Its part of a group at this school and I'm the leader of the group."

"Is there anyway that I can join?"

"Yeah. Come with me."

Yami and Karre walked over to the other two girls that were standing in the back of the classroom. Karre then said, "Everybody met our God of Distruction."

"What! Hold on why am I the God of Distruction?" Yami asked in complete shock.

"Oh, this is the D.H.O.T. group,also known as the Devil's Helpers OfTomorrow,we work hard in dueling and using dark magic since it counts as part of our grade," Danielle told Yami with no enthusiasm what so ever.

Yami said, "Neat, but why am I the God of Distruction just at a curiosity?"

"Well," Karre replied, "we already have a God of Doom and we needed a God of Distruction. You have to come up with a code name that helps us what you represent, like me I'm the Goddess of Fire and everyone around here calls me Hellfire. Waz' up, Dark Dragon." Karre just said hello to a boy who had dark brown hair and black eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was around lunchtime so Karre started going toward the cafeteria when Yami saw her. He ran up to her and said, "Hey were are you going?"

"Its lunchtime and I'm going to go and meet up with my friends," Karre explaind.

"Hey is it okay if I eat with you and your friends?" Yami asked.

"Sure," Karre said, "Listen after lunch meet me and the club in the gym."

"I came up with the code name Evil Force is the okay?" Yami asked already knowing that the group had training session after lunch.

"Yeah," Karre replied.

"Hey Karre," a girl Storme said. Storme was wearing a green sleeve-less top with black pants and black tennis shoes. Her hair was held up in a green scrunche. Storme then said, "What's going on?"

"Nothing new really. Where's Angie, Johnathan, Jenny, and Meg?" Karre replied.

"They're still in the lunch line," Storme said as Karre, Yami, and her sat down at a lunch table.

Soon Angie, Johnathan, Jenny, and Meg joined them at the lunch table and they started talking.

A/N:I decided to end it here for some reason. Next chapter will be up in March.


	2. Chapter 2

Letters

Yami went to the gym after lunch. He didn't know what to expect out of everyone that was in the group. _What am I going to do? All I know about this group is that it plays Duel Monsters. But why have code names for that? Unless there is something else? Oh Yugi were are you? _He kept pondering these questions until he reached the gym.

When Yami entered the gym he saw 2 people lifting objects by using magic, 2 people dueling against each other, and finally 2 people facing each other in hand-to-hand combat. Yami then saw Karre and walked over to her while trying to dodge the 2 people that were fighting. When he finally got there he asked Karre with a little bit of confusion, "What should I do and why are these two fighting against each other?"

"They're training for the district tournament. It only involves middle-school students. Here you should study this." Karre replied and gave him a little black book. The book was filled with Magic spells.

"Thanks, I'll go do that," Yami said. He opened up the book and went upstairs to the work out room and started practicing the spells in that book.

"Excuse me," Mr. Moore said, "but is Hellfire(Karre) here?"

"Yeah, I'm right here." Karre replied with happiness in her voice.

Mr. Moore told her, "I got this letter in the mail for you yesterday and forgot to give it to you. There's no return address on it, so I don't know who it's from."

"That's okay," Karre said with sympathy.

Mr. Moore left without saying a good-bye to Karre like he normally did when ever she got mail from the school.

Karre opened up the envelope. Inside there were two letters. The first one read:

Dear D.H.O.T. leader of SMS,

I can't wait to see what dueling skills you have. I'll be visiting March 8th at 12:30.

- Seto Kaiba

The second letter read:

Dear D.H.O.T. leader of SMS,

I can't wait to see what techniques you use when dueling. I'll be visiting March 8th.

- Yugi Mutou

"Damn," Karre said, "today is March 8th. I'll be right back. Death Notes record the rest of this duel."

"'Kay," a girl named Death Notes replied.

Karre went into the girl's locker room and opened up her purse. She pulled out a hairpiece. The hairpiece had ruby gems on the fish net part that was made of gold. There were gold chains hanging down from the fish net. She then pulled out her duel disk that was in her gym locker. _I can't believe this,_ she thought of what was about to happen, _I'm going to meet Kaiba and Yugi in person. Luckily though I'm wearing my brown high-healed sandals and red dress with only one strap on the left hand side._

Karre came out of the locker room and said, "Okay, I'm ready for them to come. I can't believe that bastard. Here you can use my black hoodie, Yami." Karre gave the hoodie to Yami.

"Thanks," Yami said and took the hoodie. He then put the hoodie on.

"Hey, Hellfire you do have all the info right." Death Notes said.

"Yeah, Death Notes," Hellfire (Karre) said.

Then all of the sudden a blackish-purple aura appeared in the middle of the gym. Mahado's spirit ka, Dark Magician, appeared and said to everyone in the gym, "I got letters from the leaders of North, West, and DuBray, Hellfire."

"Thank you, Dark Magician," Hellfire said with gratitude.

"You're welcome," Dark Magician replied.

The first note read:

Hellfire-

I can't wait! Kaiba is so sexy!

-Death Dreams (North)

Hellfire wrote back:

Death Dreams-

Good luck getting him.

-Hellfire (South)

The second note read:

Hellfire-

Can't wait to meet Yugi. Hope he can help me.

-Dark Power (West)

Hellfire wrote back:

Dark Power-

Good luck on that. Don't forget our mission.

-Hellfire

The third and final note read:

Hellfire-

Oh my fuckin' God. I can't wait to see Yugi. He is so cute.

-Demon Power (DuBray)

Karre wrote back:

Demon Power-

I know he is so cute and sexy.

-Hellfire

Karre then told Mahado, "Give this to Duos," she handed North's letter to Mahado, "and take these to West and DuBray." Karre handed the other two letters to Mahado.

"Alright, thanks for saving me form that bitchy leader of North (NMS)," Mahado said then disappeared.

_Now it's time for me to meet Kaiba and Yugi, _Karre thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: I don't own yugioh or its characters. Just mine and my plot.

* * *

The Meeting 

It was 5 minutes before Kaiba and Yugi came to SMS for the first time. Karre was a bit nervous.

Yami really didn't mind since he had no idea what was going on. So Yami got up from were he was sitting and said, "Hey, Dark Dragon. How about a duel?"

Dark Dragon replied, "Sure."

Both Yami and Dark Dragon walked away from each other to about 20 ft. and got ready to duel.

Just then Meg came in. She was wearing a yellow tube top and tan-colored capris with brown tennis shoes. Her hair was up in a ponytail that was held together by a yellow ribbon. Meg then said, "Hey Karre, I'll be up in the workout room."

" 'Kay," Karre replied.

Then 2 minutes later Storme came in and said, "I'm going to the workout room."

" 'Kay," Karre said again knowing what Storme and Meg were going to do.

Soon Kaiba and Yugi walked through the gym doors.

Kaiba was wearing his usual black long-sleeve shirt with his black pants, black shoes, and purple coat.

Yugi was wearing his usual black sleeveless top, blue jeans and blue jacket along with his black boots. Hanging around his neck was the millennium puzzle.

Then Kaiba asked, "Excuse me, miss. Do you know where the leader of the D.H.O.T. group is at?"

"You're speaking to her," said the dirty-blonde hair colored girl.

"Okay, that's weird. I thought all the leaders were guys," Kaiba said a little bit confused.

"Nah. 3 out of the 4 leaders are girls," Karre replied.

"Okay, that's defiantly strange." Kaiba spoke still confused.

"Well it's all based on how great our magic skills are," Hellfire replied.

"Hey. Looks like a duel is going on. Excuse me but SMS leader do you know who's dueling," Yugi asked Karre after seeing Dark Dragon and a person wearing a black hoodie, with the hood over his face, while dueling.

Karre replied, "You can call me Karre right now. The two people that are dueling are Dark Dragon and our newest member, Evil Force." Karre, Kaiba, and Yugi kept on talking for a few minutes. Most of the time Kaiba and Yugi kept on asking questions and Karre kept on answering them, knowing that Kaiba and Yugi were curious.

* * *

While Storme was up in the workout room, doing step-ups, she kept on looking at Kaiba. 

Just then Meg walked up and said, "Hey Storme. You ready to practice our routine."

"Yeah, even though it means that I can't look at Kaiba," Storme replied.

Meg then giggled and said, "You're such a Kaiba fanatic."

* * *

While Karre, Kaiba, and Yugi were talking a girl came in and hopped onto the bleachers. 

The girl said, "Well Hellfire its been awhile." The girl was wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of mini-shorts with black leg boots. "So what's new?" she asked casually.

"Nothing is new, Death Dreams," Hellfire replied with anger in her voice. Just then Yami won his duel and walked over to Karre.

"Listen, Hellfire, why don't we make a bet," Death Dreams said.

Yugi, Yami, and Kaiba just stood there confused but yet staring at her.

"Alright," Hellfire replied.

"If I win you tell me what you truly are and start using the crystals I gave you," Death Dreams told Hellfire.

"But if I win," Karre said, "you leave the group for ever and never come back. Ever."

"Deal." Both said in unison. The black haired girl and the dirty blonde haired girl shock hands.

The black haired girl jumped back up onto the bleachers and created a dark energy ball. She then throw the ball at Yami.

The ball hit Yami in the stomach and flung him back as he hit Karre. Both, Yami and Karre fell to the ground. Surprisingly, the clothing that Yami was wearing wasn't torn.

"You see," Death Dreams said, "I've discovered how to cut the skin without tearing the clothes."

Karre and Yami got up while Death Dreams was talking. Luckily they were able to stand. But when Yami got up he immediately grabbed his stomach and fell to the ground.

"See ya," Death Dreams said then left.

Karre ran over to Yami and knelt on the ground. Her chocolate brown eyes showed concern. She then said to Yami, "You're going to have to let go of your stomach in order for me to heal it."

Yami turned his head so fast that his hood on his hoodie fell off showing his face. He then said, "It hurts Karre."

Yugi wasn't far away from where Yami was at. Then Yugi saw Yami's face. He immediately thought, _So this is were you have been Yami._ Yugi then ran over to Yami.

"I know it hurts but you have to let go," Karre said concern lacing her voice.

" 'Kay," Yami replied and let go of his stomach.

Karre then focused her magic to her hand then waved her hand over the injury. The magic healed his wound that was caused by Death Dreams.

After Yami was healed he coughed up some blood and it landed on Yugi's face. Yami then said to Yugi, "Sorry."

"It's okay," Yugi said with a smile on his face even though he was completely grossed out.

"Here," Karre said handing Yugi a towel, "I haven't figured out that part yet. You know how to stop the person from coughing up blood."

"Oh," Yugi said and whipped the blood off his face.

Yami then saw Yugi and thought, _I've finally found you._

_So its finally happening. I will never tell her that I'm a spirit sorceress,_ Karre thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Another Friend

"Well. See you on the 10th"

"Yeah, see ya then."

That was all Kaiba and Yugi said before they left.

* * *

It was the end of the day at school. Right after Yugi and Kaiba left so did everybody in the gym. Karre was at her locker grabbing her things to go home. 

"Here's your hoodie back sorry if its got a little blood on it." Yami said handing the hoodie to Karre.

"That's okay. I feel sorry for what happened to Yugi though. I mean it wasn't your fault nor mine. It's mostly Death Dreams." Karre said recalling the events that happened that day.

"Yeah. I know," Yami said depression weaving in his voice.

"Hey, I got an idea!" Karre shouted.

"What is it?" Yami asked curiously.

"Well Steph and I are going to train at my house for our event in the Middle School Championship. Why don't you come and practice your magic skills?" Karre stated.

"Sure. I take it Steph is one of your friends. What is it by the way?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. Well Storme and Meg are going to be doing ground fighting. Steph and I are going to be air fighting. And Angie is doing something. I don't know yet." Karre told Yami.

Yami and Karre walked over to Karre's house, and then walked to the back yard.

Karre then shouted, "Fire!" She transformed from her usual clothes that she was wearing into a gorgeous dress. The dress was a strapless, mini-skirt dress. The skirt was made of actual fire. The rest of the dress was made of a bright, red fabric. She also had on arm-length gloves made of the same red fabric. Karre also had on leg-length boots that were the same color. The ends of the boots and gloves were made of real fire too (no I do not mean were her hands and feet are at). Karre then said, "Phoenix form!" She then had red wings of fire on her back and a giant, red tail that didn't touch the ground.

Steph soon came. "Hey Karre I'm here. Wind!" Steph shouted. Steph also transformed from her usual clothes into another strapless, mini-skirt dress. Her dress was a light, baby blue color. She wore regular-sized gloves that were blue, same as her ankle high boots. "Dragon form." she said. Steph then had wings that were in the shape of the Blue Eyes White Dragon's.

"Whoa," was all that Yami could say.

"Hey don't worry, Yami." Karre said.

"Yeah, it's nothing to worry about. The only thing that you have to worry about is that bitch, Death Dreams." Steph added in.

"Is it okay for me to practice my magic now?" Yami asked feeling weak in magic compared to Karre and Steph.

"Yeah." Karre replied.

"Thanks," Yami said. Then he thought, _This is going to be a long day and tomorrow might be the same._

_

* * *

_

A/N: I know this chapter is short but I'll make it up to you in the next one.


	5. Chapter 5

This part of the story takes place on March 10th. Just as Yami had predicted everyone was doing some last minute practicing for the championship.

* * *

The Speech

* * *

"Well today has finally come." Karre stated, talking to all 8 members of the group. "Evil Force do you want to barrow my hoodie again?"

"No, but thanks." Yami replied. Yami was wearing his usual black sleeveless top, black pants, and black boots.

"Alright," Karre said.

Just then Yugi and Kaiba walked in. they were wearing the same clothes they had on 2 days ago.

"Hey, everything is ready for you upstairs." Karre told Kaiba and Yugi.

Both, Kaiba and Yugi, walked up the stairs that were made of concert to a desk with 2 microphones on it and 2 chairs by it.

Then the group from DuBray Middle School walked in. the DuBray leader greeted Hellfire with a friendly, "Hello."

"Waz up, Demon Power." The dirty blonde haired girl said.

"Nothing really. All right everybody go sit on the bleachers," Demon Power replied then told her 6 members to go sit down. She was wearing a mid-drift, short-sleeve shirt and a crimson colored mini-skirt with black ankle high boots. Her black hair was pulled back by a crimson red hair clip.

"Hey, Hellfire!" Dark Power shouted. He was wearing black pants and a black short-sleeve shirt with black tennis shoes. His brown hair was styled in a casual way.

"Everybody that's on the good side is here. May we transform?" Storme asked.

"Yes." Karre replied. Then shouted, "Fire!" and she transformed.

"Wind!" Steph shouted and she to transformed.

"Earth!" Storme shouted. She transformed from her usual clothes that she was wearing to yet another strapless, mini-skirt dress. The skirt was made of actual pink flower petals. The top part was made of a bright, kelly green fabric that was shaped into leaves. She also had on arm-length gloves and leg-length boots that were the same bright, kelly green fabric. There were also leaves at the openings of the gloves and boots.

"Water." Angie said calmly. Her usual clothes were transformed into a beautiful knee-length dress. The color of the dress was a beautiful ocean blue shade. On her feet were a pair of dark blue, high-heeled sandals.

"Lightning!" Meg shouted. Her clothes also transformed into a one strap, mini-skirt dress. The dress was a vibrant yellow. She also had on yellow high-healed sandals.

Storme then said to Angie and Meg, "Come on. We have to go up stairs."

" 'Kay," both, Meg and Angie, said in unison. All three of them went upstairs and stood near where Kaiba and Yugi were at.

* * *

"Hi," Storme said to Kaiba. 

Kaiba's cheeks turn a light shade of pink. He then was thinking, _Is this gorgeous, hot girl actually talking to me._ Kaiba finally worked up the courage to say, "Hello, what's your name?"

"My name is Storme." said the brown haired girl that controlled earth. She gave a wink to Kaiba.

Which made Kaiba blush.

Then turn to watch the events that were happening in the gym.

* * *

"Everyone listen." Hellfire said. She caught the attention of everybody that was in the gym. 

Steph went to sit down next to Yami, who was in the front row.

Karre then spoke, "It is time. This the moment we have been waiting for. We all worked hard and trained to the extremes in order to defeat our opponent, North. Just because we work together doesn't mean she gets to destroy us. To me, each school is like a city-state with its own government. Now one tiny city-state is trying to control the other three. I'm sure you are aware of the dark crystals. Those crystals that were given to us by that bitch to control us. The world is done for unless we win this fight against her. If we lose she will destroy the entire world and that includes everything we know about the ancient civilizations such as Egypt. The Egyptians destroyed the knowledge of knowing who they were by using stones with hieroglyphics on them as filling stones for houses. If she wins wither power the human race will not know who they were. The point that I'm tring to make is that we must win!"

Everyone in the gym started claping for 30 seconds. Karre raised her left hand and said, "This is the right time for you to think of your strategies."

After Karre's speech which was only about 2 minutes long everybody had a minute to sit and think of their strategies. Then North came in with its 5 members.

Death Dreams was wearing a black, spaghetti-strap mid-drift. One of the straps on her top was hanging over her should. She also had on a pair of mini-shorts and her black leg-length boots.

"Well somebody got dressed up today." Hellfire stated.

"Yeah right." Death Dreams smirked.

All 4 leaders shook hands.

"Let the championship begin." Yugi said into one of the 2 microphones, happily.

_Time for her defeat,_ Karre thought bitterly.

* * *

I'll update really soon promise. Just keep on sending reviews. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh, just characters.

* * *

First Round

It was time for the first round. The first two schools that were up were North and DuBray.

DuBray won the magical strength skills, but lost the fight and dueling rounds to North.

"Next up is South and West." Kaiba stated. He was also talking on a microphone.

"Alright," Karre said to her group, "Yami, your up first in the magical strength skills. Then Steph, you're going in for the fighting round. Finally, I'll end in the dueling category."

" 'Kay." Yami and Steph said at the same time.

"First up is West." Yugi informed everybody in the gym.

A guy wearing blue jeans and a black long-sleeve shirt with tennis shoes said, "Death Killer. God of Suicide."

_Okay. Sois that what's going on or is there more to it?_Yami thought, wondering.

Death Killer then used all of his magical strength to lift up a table. After that he walked away.

_Now it's my turn_, Yami thought. Then he said, "Evil Force. God of Distruction." Yami then used all of his magical strength to lift up the bleachers, while everybody was still on. _Whoa,_ was Yami could think.

"Yes. First round goes to us." Hellfire stated, sounding happy.

Yami then said, "I'm going to the bathroom." Then he walked out into the hallway and saw Yugi.

"So this is were you've been?" Yugi asked Yami.

"Yes." was all Yami could say.

Yugi then asked, "Why didn't you call me?"

"I would have, but I didn't remember the phone number." Yami replied.

"Oh." Yugi said.

"Not only that." Karre said surprising Yami and Yugi. "But I called for him," Karre explained. "You see. Nobody had any idea on how to defeat North, so I called him forth. Listen the truth is that I'm a spirit sorceress."

"What a minute. there's this group of spirits that decide what's going on." Yugi stated.

"Yes." Karre replied then wentback to what she was talking about."I am the only in this area that has achieved this level of magic. But anyways, I asked the spirits to bring forth a magician that could help DuBray, West and South defeat that bitch. The spirits chose you, Yami. Listen, after the championship is over I'll give you a choice. You could either stay here with us or go back with Yugi."

"Whoa. I had no idea that something like that would exist." Yugi said.

"well it does." Karre told Yugi.

Yami the spoke up and said,"But I don't know what to do."

"It's okay. I'll give you time to think about it." Karre said. Then she walked off.

"This is probably my toughest decision. What should I do, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"It's up to you." Yugi replied."This is your decision not mine."

_This is tough since I don't know what to do_, Yami thought. Then he walked back into the gym.

When he wennt back into the gym, he saw Karre starting the third round.

* * *

A/N: Steph won the second round. Oh and the whole KaibaxOC thing came from my friend who thinks Kaiba is 'hot'. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: The five girls are already in special form. I also don't feel like explaining any duels.

Disclamer: Don't own. Don't sue.

* * *

Their Charm 

South won against West by winning all three rounds.

"Now it's time for us to see what entertainment South has prepared for everyone." Kaiba spoke.

"Well it looks like South has prepared a fighting act with a group of girls known as Nature 5." Yugi pointed out.

"Here are the girls' names," Kaiba started to say, "Karre, Meg, Storme, Angie, and Steph."

All five girls came out.

"Phoenix form!" Karre shouted.

"Dragon form!" Steph shouted.

"Tiger form!" Storme shouted. She then gained a white tail, yellow cats' eyes, and green stripes on her shoulders.

"Fish form!" Angie said very calmly. Her black eyes then turned purple and her nails turned silver. She also had some fins on her arms.

"Lion form!" Meg shouted. Her red hair then turned blonde her brown eyes turned blue. She also had a yellow tail.

Then all 5 of the girls started to fight.

Originally, it was just going to be Storme vs. Meg. But soon Storme pulled Angie into her and Meg's battle of speed, agility, and strength.

In the air it was Steph vs. Karre. It looked like Karre had the advantage over Steph because she knew her way around in the air. In the end though, Steph and Karre came down to the ground at the same time.

Storme, Meg, and Angie stopped their fight and walked over to Karre and Steph. Then all 5 of them came together and shouted, "Friends 'til the end!"

Then Karre yelled, "Now were going to take a 15 minute break before the finals!" Then she turned and said to Meg, Angie, and Storme, "You guys can power down."

All 3 girls went back to normal and then left.

"Hey." Kaiba called out to Storme.

Storme was wearing a pink halter top with blue jean mini-shorts and flip-flops. Her dark brown colored hair was up in a ponytail. "Hi. OH before you go and ask what my name is, it's Storme." Storme said, informing Kaiba that she hates being asked that question.

"Listen, Storme. You were really great, but that lightning girl." Kaiba told Storme.

"Thanks, but no. we've practiced that routine for weeks." Storme replied.

"Oh," Kaiba talked casually, "so I guess I'll see you around."

"What do you mean? I'm just going to get a drink of water then I'm coming right back." Storme told Kaiba.

Kaiba began to blush a vibrant red.

* * *

"Hey that was great." Yami said to Karre. 

"Thanks." Karre replied, happily.

"I can't wait for the next round." Yami told Karre.

_Me neither,_ Karre thought, _Time for Death Dreams's rule to come to an end._


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: South won both the dueling and the magical strength parts of the championship.

* * *

Furious Truth

"Time for the next round." Yugi stated.

"Hellfire! Goddess of Fire!" Karre yelled.

"Death Dreams! Goddess of Death!" the black haired girl shouted.

"Begin." Kaiba said plain as can be.

Hellfire and Death Dreams began to fight each other. Fists were coming every which way. Every now and again Death Dreams did a high kick, but was stopped by Karre.

Finally, Karre jumped back and landed on the railing near Kaiba and Yugi. Karre then shouted, "You think your going to destroy this planet!"

"Yes, that has been my father's will that I will always fallow!" Death Dreams shouted back.

"Well guess what. You're wrong. My friends and I were sent to stop you." Karre stated.

"What do you mean you fuckin' bitch? You're not going to win!" Death Dreams shouted.

"You think your going to kill people just because they insulted your father. Well no fuckin' way am I going to let that happen." Karre said.

"What do you mean you piece of shit!" Death Dreams shouted.

Karre then responded, "Look around you. Everybody here has a reason to live. Even if they don't know it yet. Everyone in here has been taught to respect each other, even if they don't like that person."

"I don't give a rat's ass." Death Dreams said and shot a magical orb made of dark magic at Karre.

Karre hit the orb when it came to her, so it would change direction. Then, Karre shot her own magical blast at Death Dreams.

The magical blast hit the black haired girl directly. Death Dreams was so weak from that attack that she could not get up.

"3, …2, …1! North loses! South is the winner of the Middle School Championship!" Yugi and Kaiba both said at the same time into the microphones.

Everybody in the gym started cheering, shouting, and laughing happily.

"Finally, its over! Death Dreams is gone for ever!" Karre shouted to everyone in the room.

"Not yet." Death Dreams spoke with anger and rage in her voice.

* * *

A/N: Break out the tissues because in the next chapter a charater will be killed. 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Okay now herthe last chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh just my idea and charaters.

* * *

Sacrifice

Karre then turned around shock and terror showed in her eyes. "How did you survive?" her voice nervous and scared as she asked that question.

"You fool! I'm not even human." Death Dreams said with a voice that was a little bit higher and sounded evil, "I'm the daughter of Zorc, Nephata."

Karre's eyes widen in fear but then narrowed with anger. "You fuckin' liar!" she shouted.

"Well, thank you." said Nephata, taking it as a compliment.

Just then Meg, Angie, Storme, and Steph came down the stairs. Storme then shouted, "Let's go! Tiger form!"

Angie said, "Fish form."

"Lion Form!" Meg shouted.

Steph shouted, "Dragon Form!"

"You dare to stop me." Nephata said, challengingly.

"Yes we do! All of us were given these powers in order to stop you!" all 5 girls shouted together.

Storme then ran up to punch Nephata in the jaw, but failed. Instead, she hit a shield that Nephata crated.

Nephata then raised her hands above her head and created a magical ball. The ball was black with the edges a vibrant purple.

_No, _Karre thought. Then she shouted, "C'mon girls final resort!"

The other 4 girls said, " 'Kay."

All 5 of them flew up and formed a circle.

Then they recited a spell. The spell was:

"We were chosen

now we must destroy.

We sacrifice one of our own

in order to save the world."

They then connected their hands to finish the circle. Then a white light appeared where Storme's and Meg's hands were connected.

The light then spun around. When the light was on Storme it turned green. When it was on Karre it turned red. Then it came to Angie and the light turned blue. Following Steph, who turned the light white. Finally, the light was on Meg and it turned yellow.

It spun around in this order for a few times. Then it started to slow down and it landed on Karre.

Karre absorbed the light. Then, her entire body lit up in flames. Karre then told Yami through thought, _I'm sorry that I'm leaving, but you have learned all that I was aloud to teach._

_What? _Yami thought.

_I must go. Take care of my card, _Karre thought. Then a tear trickled down her check.

The flaming girl actually flew to Nephata and clashed. A bright light then filled the gym. Nobody could see.

The light soon faded to revile a black explosion mark oh the floor.

"Where is Karre or Nephata?" Yami asked the four remaining girls.

All 4 girls were crying. Then Meg spoke up and said, "Look."

Everybody turned around to see a single Duel Monster card in the air.

On it was a picture of Karre. It said Spirit Sorceress-Karre, 4 stars, a attack strength of 2100, a defense strength of 2000, and a description.

The description was:

A powerful monster with great abilities. She can automatically summon any spellcaster to the field. (Only once per a turn.)

Yami then walked up to the card and took it.

Yugi then came up behide him and said, "You ready to go home?"

Yami smiled and replied, "Yeah."

* * *

"Fiday night. Meet me at the mall at 6p.m." Kaiba turned and said to Storme. 

" 'Kay." Storme replied.

* * *

End 


End file.
